Waiting to Find You
by Lumina77
Summary: Cloud still gets caught up in his own thoughts about Aeris. Tifa thought she could be patient and stay by his side, and was willing to do anything to find 'Cloud'. Turns out she couldn't wait any longer…


_**Waiting to Find You**_

**Pairings: **Cloud x Tifa

**Notes:**It's a cute pairing. I gotta admit, the first time I played this game (which was when I was young though. Not that I'm not young right now. XD) I thought I really liked the Aeris x Cloud pairing, but after knowing 'the truth' of what happens to Aeris I cried for Cloud and said 'he needs Tifa. NOW' And so he shall have Tifa.

By the way, I will warn you now that this is a spoiler to those that haven't finished the game… because I'm writing of what happens after the game. So be warned. :) Also that I'm including some of the 'side events' that I came across in the game.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

Thanks for reading!

**Description:**Cloud still gets caught up in his own thoughts about Aeris. Tifa thought she could be patient and stay by his side, and was willing to do anything to find 'Cloud'. Turns out she couldn't wait any longer…

* * *

"Aeris..." Cloud muttered under his breath, with eyes closed and in a peaceful state.

Tifa glanced over, sighing. "This is already the ninth time."

Even after they defeated Sephiroth, both Cloud and Tifa knew that it wouldn't bring back Aeris. No matter how many times Cloud called out her name in his sleep, Tifa knew this wouldn't bring Aeris back. She also knew it would take time for wounds both emotional and physical, created by Sephiroth, to heal.

Tifa continued to watch over him as he slept soundly. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she took her hand and proceeded to stroke his cheek, but he stopped her. Grabbing her hand, he sat up and rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"We did it, didn't we? We defeated Sephiroth." Cloud said. This was already the third day he's mentioned it. Even though it's been two weeks already.

"Yes. We finally defeated him." she assured. She couldn't help but keep in mind that he was still holding onto her hands.

"We fought for her. What Aeris couldn't accomplish, we finished it for her." Cloud said.

"Yes." Tifa nodded. _Patience,_ she reminded herself, _this will take patience. I will wait by Cloud's side until his mind will be at peace._

"Even though she gave everything up for world... her future and dreams." Cloud muttered.

"But you know, Cloud, you can't go on like this forever. You have to move on. It's been two weeks already... she didn't give up everything just so you could mope around." Tifa said. She found herself getting irritated. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted him to finally open his eyes.

"You're right... but... I don't know." Cloud sighed. "Where's Barrett?"

"He took Marlene out on a ride on the Tiny Bronco, with Cid as its pilot." Tifa said.

"That can't be good." Cloud smiled a little. Oh, how Tifa adored his smile, which seemed to be getting more common these days.

"Don't worry, I think Cid's pretty fond of Marlene so he's gonna drive safe." Tifa laughed.

Cloud chuckled. "Cid drives safe? Didn't think it was possible. After he drove us back on the Highwind from the crater to town, I thought I'd never see another day in my life..."

"Even after we were victorious from defeating Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, tilting her head to the side with a smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah." Cloud said, smiling a bit.

"You've changed, Cloud." Tifa said.

"Aeris…" Cloud whispered. "She changed me."

Tifa was just about fed up. She wanted to know what happened to the time they spent together under the Highwind, right before their final battle with Sephiroth. That day was so romantic, and so dreamy-like. But after defeated Sephiroth, it was just Cloud mulling over Aeris over and over again. Even Tifa thought about Aeris and how they were able to fulfill what Aeris could not accomplish, but she wanted Cloud to start living out by himself, enjoying life. It was what Aeris would want, and it was what Tifa knew was good for him.

"Cloud, you've gotta stop it. I admit you've changed since you met her. You laugh more, you smile more, you care for others… you used to be cold… but you've changed. But moping around won't change anything. To the both of us, that have no place to go… you've got to find your own place, you know?" Tifa sighed. She stood up and started walking to the door.

Cloud sat up on the bed and watched Tifa reach for the handle of the door and felt a compelling to call out to her, so he did. "Tifa."

She stopped instantly, and glanced back toward him, looking a bit hopeful. But he was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that somehow, he hurt her. And he didn't like that.

"Sorry." It was all that he could say, but it wasn't what he wanted to say. It wasn't what he was trying to get across. He had many things he wanted to say. It was always like that. He's always had so much to say, but it was only the simple words that came across. It was the reason why Aeris had slipped away from his grasp, and it was the reason why Tifa left the room right now.

What was it that he wanted to do? He wasn't sure. He was quite clueless. He thought about Tifa. About her feelings and his own. He remembered the night under the Highwind. How he got slightly embarrassed having been seen by the others. He thought about how much Tifa did for him.

If it wasn't for her finding 'him', finding his reason, finding his existence, he wasn't sure where he would be right now. Maybe he would have continued to be lost in the lifestream. Maybe he would have been lost in his own nightmares forever. But Tifa stayed by his side and it was Tifa that helped him put the pieces of himself together to form who he was, and currently is.

He wanted to repay Tifa, but it was much more then just a repayment. He wanted to thank her, but it was much more then a simple thanks. It was beyond an apology, and beyond 'simple words'. He wanted to hug her.

Cloud glanced out the window of his room. He was back in Midgar, in Aeris' place. It was no wonder he thought about her so much, since Aeris' mother had warmly invited them all. He remembered that she was crying, but then she smiled and thanked them for the job well-done. Marlene and Barrett had reunited. Reeve, now no longer needing Cait Sith, had started to repair the damages that Shinra had done, taking over Shinra and doing quite a fascinating job at repairing it. Red XIII went back to Cosmo Canyon, going to help protect his town much like his father did. Cid was flying around, as Tifa stated, but he also returned home often to Shera's side. Yuffie, at the last moment of celebration party they held after defeated Sephiroth, took off with all of their materias. There was no doubt she was in Wutai. If they wanted them back, they knew exactly where to go to find them, but it seemed like they wouldn't need them anymore anyway. Vincent… well, he took off and no one really knew where he went. Rumours say he took the submarine and went behind the waterfall to tell Lucrecia the truth of everything.

He and Tifa were the remaining ones. At the moment, they spent the time in Sector Seven, with Barrett, Marlene, Aeris' mother and the wonderful flower garden at the back. Tifa was trying to find her own place in the world, but Cloud wondered if he was slowing her down. He was sure that it was what Tifa meant by wanting him to move on. Everyone else had already started to move on. Thanks to Holy for saving the Planet, everyone had resumed their daily activities just like before the big events took place.

He also wanted to find himself.

Cloud went down and found breakfast had been placed on the table. Aeris' mother greeted them. Even though she was not her real mother, she loved Aeris like a true mother would.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"At the back, in the flower garden I think. She came rushing out of here." She answered. "Cloud, have you said something to her? She seemed to look unwell."

That was the thing about Aeris' mother that Cloud enjoyed. She treated them all like her own kids too.

"Yeah, I messed up." Cloud said.

"You know, Tifa is a tough girl, but she is still just a girl. You should take care of her, Cloud. Since for a long time, she's been taking care of you, you know." She smiled.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah."

At the back of the house, Tifa was gazing at all the flowers growing nonchalantly. Tifa had been taking good care of them in the spare time that they had. She heard Cloud approaching and quickly turned to face him.

"Tifa…" There it was again. There was that weird lump in his throat that prevented him from saying any big speeches and just simple words. But this time, he would fight it.

"Yes?" She waited. She wondered to herself if she would wait forever.

"I want you to be here for me." He said.

She seemed a bit taken aback.

"During that time… I don't think I ever got to properly thank you… for taking me through the steps of finding myself. I sure as hell never became first-class soldier… but I thought that all I wanted was just to become first in your eyes." Cloud said. He realized that his words were jumbled up a bit and shook his head. "What the hell am I saying…"

Tifa giggled. "No, Cloud. Continue please."

"Well… you took the time, when we were in the lifestream, to find who I was. To show that I wasn't just a puppet and that I was Cloud. And… I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. You say that I should find my own place… but I've already found my own place. It's beside you, the person that found me." Cloud said.

Tifa blushed a little and looked away from Cloud's gaze. She remembered it used to be icy cold but now it was… warm. But in the moment she looked away, he was before her and hugged her in a warm embrace.

"Stay with me, Tifa. Now that you've found me, and created a place for me, you can't leave me." Cloud whispered.

Tifa glanced at Cloud, allowing herself to hug him back. After a while, he pulled back a little, keeping his hands on her shoulder. They smiled at each other.

"Finally." Tifa smiled. "I've finally found you. All this time, I've just been waiting to find you. But you've showed yourself."

Cloud nodded, returning the smile. Then he did something that surprised them both: he kissed her. It was warm, yet soft. Tifa blushed right after he pulled away. But then he did it again, this time she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. They just stood there, kissing each other for a long time and when they finally pulled away from each other, smiling, Tifa heard a wolf whistle, and glanced over to see Cid grinning, the one who whistled, and Barrett, covering Marlene's eyes and glaring.

"What the hell are you two doin'!" Barrett fumed. But then grin. "Don't do that around here!"

Tifa blushed. Again, she was seen again. Why was she always seen in such an embarrassing situation. But then she gave a glance to Cloud, who just sheepishly grinned towards Barrett and Cid, and the wondering-what's-going-on Marlene, and thought _I wouldn't want it any other way._

* * *

Well, it's my second fanfic ever. I know my fanfics are pretty short, but I think I'll just leave it at that. I really appreciate everyone and anyone that reads this fanfic and I'm accepting of all and any reviews, just say word. :)

I think I took the longest time finishing Final Fantasy 7. Honestly, I must have played this game a dozen times over just to finally reach the end and say, 'hey, I was pretty close to the end the other times I played it'. XD I really enjoyed playing it though, otherwise I wouldn't have replayed it so many times. It was sad at the end, but I wanted a clear CloudxTifa ending and so there you have it. :) And now I am currently playing Final Fantasy 8… starting it over again for the fourth time. .

Wish me luck! :D Happy gaming everyone! 3


End file.
